


Hard at Work

by aRo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Earth, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desk Sex, Earth-2, Earth-2 Mayor Leonard Snart, M/M, Smut
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aRo/pseuds/aRo
Summary: 스나트 시장이 배리 앨런에게 도움을 요청한다.





	Hard at Work

**Author's Note:**

<strike></strike>

배리 앨런은 잔뜩 긴장한 채 시장실 밖의 대기실에서 바스락대고 있었다. 센트럴 시티의 시장, 레너드 스나트가 그의 범죄 연구 하나를 검토하고 싶다며 개인적으로 만나자는 연락을 한 것이다. 전화를 받았을 때, 배리는 믿지 않았다. 짓궂은 장난인 게 분명했다.

요즘 따라 인생이 그의 곤경을 즐기는 것 같았다. 아이리스는 이혼 소송을 걸었고, 어제 타이어가 펑크난 데다가, 오늘 아침엔 깨끗한 속옷이 다 떨어졌다는 걸 알게 되었다. 배리는 무겁게 한숨쉬었고, 속옷을 안 입고 나왔다는 사실을 굉장히 의식하며 안절부절못한 채로 의자에 앉아 있었다. 

시장이 그를 개인적으로 보고 싶어 한다는 건 말도 안 되는 생각이었기 때문에, 배리는 전화를 건 여자에게 장난치지 말라고 했었다. 수화기 너머로 시장 본인의 매끄러운 목소리를 듣고 나서야, 비로소 진짜라는 걸 믿을 수 있었다. 

배리는 그의 목소리를 듣자마자 녹아내렸다. 그렇게 유혹적이고 매력적인 목소리는 세상에 또 없었고, 젠장, 정말로 속옷을 입고 왔어야 했다.

시장은 터무니없이 잘생긴 데다가, 배리는 지역 신문에 실린 그의 사진을 한 번 이상 체크했다는 사실이 별로 자랑스럽지 않았다. 그는 공정하고 열정적인 헌신으로 유명한, 인기 있는 지도자였으며, 풀타임 독신이기도 했다. 

싱글이라는 뜻이지. 여기서 더 어색해지기라도 하려는 양, 배리는 속으로 덧붙였다. 

그는 무릎 사이로 고개를 떨어뜨리며 신음을 흘렸다. 지금은 시장에게 반할 때가 아니었다. 그를 실제로 만나기 직전이라면. 비서가 그를 부르자, 배리는 홱 뒤돌며 서류 가방을 움켜쥐고 안경을 바로잡으려 허둥댔다.

배리는 그녀를 따라 시장실로 들어갔고, 책상 뒤에 앉은 채 매력적인 웃음을 입가에 띄운 남자를 향해 넋 빠진 미소를 지었다.

스나트 시장은 그의 매력적인 모습을 모든 면에서 강조하는, 아주 잘 맞춘 쓰리피스 정장을 입고 있었는데, 실제로 보니 훨씬 황홀한 모습이었다. "앨런 씨," 그가 부드럽게 입을 뗐고, 특유의 느릿한 말투에 배리는 몸을 떨었다. "만나 뵙게 돼서 정말 반갑군요."

"안-안녕하세요." 배리는 열렬히 악수하며 숨을 헐떡였다. "영광입니다, 전하. 시장 전하. 시장님. 어... 스나트 씨?"

"레너드입니다." 그가 친근하게 씩 웃으며 대답했다. "앉으시죠."

배리는 안경을 코 위로 밀어 올리기 위해 허둥대며 긴장 섞인 웃음을 뱉었다. "배리라고 불러주세요." 그가 헐떡이며 말했다. "아니면 앨런 씨나. 아니면, 어, 부르고 싶으신 대로요."

"시간을 내줘서 고마워요, 배리." 레너드가 그의 명백한 긴장에 즐거워하며 말했다. "당신이 CCPD를 위해 개발한 놀라운 범죄 예측 알고리즘에 관해 물어볼 게 몇 가지 있어요. 정말 천재적이더군요." 

"오!" 배리는 뺨이 달아오른 채 빠르게 눈을 깜박거렸다. "감-감사합니다."

"내가 알기로는, 경찰들이 꽤 정기적으로 범죄자를 잡게끔 도와주던데." 레너드가 말을 이었다. "당신의 연구 노트에 따르면, 언젠가는 더 많은 잠재적 범죄를 제거하는 데 사용할 수 있을 거라 생각한다고요?"

"제 노트를 읽으셨어요?" 배리는 깜짝 놀랐다. 

"그래요." 레너드는 간결하게 대답했다. "당신이 쓴 모든 걸 읽었어요. 그래서 그 알고리즘으로 조직적인 범죄 행위를 조절하려 하는 건데, 나온 결과가 이해가 잘 안 되더군요." 

"어떤 결과요?" 배리는 타자를 두드리는 레너드 너머로 모니터를 보려 애쓰며, 의아한 목소리로 물었다. 

"가장 최근의 수치를 입력하면, 실제로는 범죄가 증가할 거라는 결과가 나와요." 레너드는 마우스를 움직여 프로그램을 조작하며 대답했다. 

배리는 그가 클릭하는 걸 보고 얼굴을 찡그리며, 모니터를 제대로 살펴보기 위해 책상 뒤로 자리를 옮겼다.

"보여요?" 레너드가 스크린을 배리 쪽으로 돌렸다. 

"그렇게 하는 게 아니에요. 보세요, 잠깐만요," 배리는 재빨리 컴퓨터 앞으로 가서 마우스를 넘겨받으며 말했다. 스스로의 아슬아슬한 자세를 조금도 눈치채지 못한 채, 그는 열심히 클릭하기 시작했다.

배리는 의자에 앉아 있는 시장을 바로 뒤에 둔 채 허리를 굽히고 있었다. 사실상 그의 얼굴에 엉덩이를 들이민 거나 다름없었는데, 엉덩이를 부드럽게 누르는 시장의 손길을 느끼고 나서야 비로소 그 사실을 알아차렸다. 

배리는 살짝 삑사리를 내며 더듬거렸다. "여-여기 변수를 바-바꾸기만 하면, 훨씬 더 정확한 겨-결과가 나올 거예요…"

레너드는 모른 척 미소를 지으며 그를 놀렸다. "오른쪽으로 한 발짝만 가 준다면, 나도 볼 수 있을 것 같군요." 

배리는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 어색하게 옆으로 비켜섰지만 레너드의 손은 미동도 없었다. 꽉 잡고 있진 않았지만, 그의 손아귀는 조심스러우면서도 단단했고, 기다란 손가락이 약간 아래쪽으로 미끄러졌다. 

레너드는 몸을 앞으로 숙여 강렬한 시선으로 스크린을 훑었다. 그는 생각에 잠긴 채 엄지로 배리의 엉덩이를 문지르며 중얼거렸다. "음, 그렇네요…"

배리는 마우스를 어찌나 세게 쥐고 있는지 부서질까봐 걱정될 지경이었다. 맥박이 귓가에서 미친 듯이 쿵쿵거렸다. 그는 레너드의 아름다운 손가락 아래의 몸을 책상에 기댄 채 굽히고 있는 것이나 다름없었다. 황홀했다.

실제로 이런 일이 일어나고 있다는 게 믿기지 않았다. 

스나트 시장은 그가 맛있는 간식이라도 되는 양 능글맞게 웃고 있었고, 배리의 피가 훅 달아올랐다. 아무도 그를 그런 식으로, 그런 열기를 담아 바라본 적이 없었다. 곧바로 의심이 뇌리에 스며들었다.

"지금 저한테 작-작업 거시는 건가요?" 배리가 초조하게 물었다.

레너드는 눈썹을 살짝 들어 올리며 되물었다. "그랬으면 좋겠나요?"

"오, 세상에, 지금 농담해요," 배리가 숨을 헐떡였다. "거울을 보긴 했어요? 당신 정말, 완전 끝내주는 데다가, 시장님이잖아요! 모두가 당신을 사랑한다고요! 저도 사랑해요! 잠깐, 그런 뜻이 아니라, 그냥…당신을 정말 존경-"

"배리," 레너드가 목을 울렸다. "진정해요…" 

레너드가 그를 진정시키기 위해 단단한 양손을 엉덩이에 올려놓자, 배리는 펄쩍 뛰었다. 그는 심호흡한 다음 횡설수설하기 시작했다. "내가 당신 책상 위에 몸을 굽히고 있으면서 진정하기는 꽤 힘들고, 그리고, 그리고 오늘 속옷도 안 입은 데다가- "

"오!" 레너드는 가슴 깊은 곳에서 올라오는, 매우 즐거운 듯한 웃음소리를 뱉었다. 

"오, 맙소사." 배리는 키보드에 얼굴을 묻으려 애쓰며 신음했다. 머리를 너무 세게 숙이자 방이 핑 돌았고, 배리는 아픔에 끙끙댔다.

아야.

젠장, 진짜 아프잖아.

잘됐네. 이제 뇌진탕까지 오겠군. 

그의 중심은 이미 부끄러울 만큼 단단했고, 그저 바닥으로 빨려 들어가고픈 심정이었다. 배리는 땀을 흘리고 허둥대며, 애처롭게 숨을 헐떡였다. "저는 이혼하게 될 거고, 아내가 경찰서의 아무개 때문에 떠난 데다가, 이번 주 내내 거지 같은 일만 생겼다고요." 

레너드는 동정 어린 신음을 냈다. 

"이 모든 걸 당신한테 쏟아부어서 정말 미안해요, 맙소사, 저 정말 한심하네요, 별로 안 듣고 싶다는 걸 알아요." 배리가 정신없이 중얼거렸다. "당신은 그냥 범죄 통계에 대해 말하고 싶을 뿐인데, 그리고, 그리고, 오! 뭐-뭐 하시는 거예요?"

레너드의 한 손이 배리의 중심으로 스르르 감겨왔다. 그의 손가락이 재빠르게 벨트를 풀고 지퍼를 내렸다.

"긴장 풀어요, 배리." 레너드는 배리의 바지를 천천히 끌어 내리며 아무렇지도 않게 말했다. 그는 몸을 가까이 당겨와서 엄지로 배리의 맨 엉덩이를 주무르고 있었다.

"제가 머리를 엄청 세게 부딪혔나요?" 그 손길에 격렬히 허리를 휘는 스스로를 저주하며, 배리가 허둥지둥 물었다. "이 모든 게 다 제 상상인가요?" 

"상상처럼 느껴지나요?" 레너드는 배리의 민감한 피부에 뜨거운 숨을 뱉으며 살짝 웃었다.

"아뇨, 아뇨, 안 그래요." 배리가 대답했다.

"자," 레너드가 딱 잘라 말했다. "이 알고리즘으로 할 일이 많아요. 다음 선거 때 그걸 이용해서 어떻게 범죄와 싸울지를 보여주고, 재당선되고 싶어요. 그러기 위해서는 당신의 도움이 필요한데, 만약 당신이 긴장을 못 푼다면…뭐, 아무 일도 안 되겠죠, 안 그런가요?"

"그런 것 같아요." 레너드가 그의 엉덩이를 벌리며 혀끝으로 구멍을 스치자, 배리는 날카롭게 숨을 헐떡이며 삑사리를 냈다. "세-세상에!" 

레너드의 혀는 무기였고, 배리를 포로로 잡아 순식간에 무릎을 후들거리게 만들었다. 그는 구멍 주변과 회음부를 따라 아래로 내려가며, 느리고 정밀한 박자로 혀를 움직였다. 

그의 것이 책상과 배 사이에 껴 욱신거리는 채, 배리는 부드럽게 낑낑댔다. 레너드의 혀가 그의 안에서 움직이자, 갈 곳 잃은 양팔로 몸을 지탱하기 위해 허둥대며 책상을 짚었다. 그는 입술을 깨문 채 작은 신음을 흘렸다. 너무 긴장하고 있었다. 

이건 미친 짓이야. 

레너드 스나트 시장이 바로 여기, 그의 책상에서 배리의 엉덩이를 먹어 치우고 있었다. 키스도 안 했는데 그의 아름다운 혀는 너무 깊숙이 밀려 들어왔고, 그리고, 아, 아, 손가락이었다. 그의 안에 레너드의 손가락이 들어왔다. 

배리는 매끄러운 침입에 훌쩍이며 불안하게 문가를 올려다보았다. 당장이라도 누가 들어올 수 있었다. 비록 들킬지도 모른다는 위험이 이 모든 걸 응당 그래야 할 것보다 훨씬 더 뜨겁게 만들긴 했지만, 배리는 더욱 불안해졌다.

누가 보면 어떡한단 말인가? 만약 그가 뭘 하고 있었는지 누가 보고 아이리스에게 말한다면? 아직 이혼하지도 않았는데, 이것도 불륜으로 치는 건가? 분명 뉴스거리가 될 거고, 타블로이드지 표지에 실릴 게 확실했다. 레너드의 손가락이 더욱 깊숙이 들어오다가 막히자, 배리는 가벼운 신음을 흘렸다. 

"자, 배리." 레너드는 혀를 놀리며 정열적으로 그를 달랬다. "내가 긴장을 푸는 것을 도와줄게요. 요즘 굉장히 힘든 시간을 보냈잖아요. 기분 좋을 자격이 있어요…" 

그 말을 듣자, 배리의 머릿속에서 무언가가 들어맞았다. 그는 숨을 깊이 들이마시고, 열심히 고개를 끄덕인 다음, 마침내 긴장을 풀었다.

레너드가 옳았다.

일주일 중 처음으로, 배리는 스스로를 놓아버린 채 열정적인 순간을 즐겼다. 이 일 다음에 무슨 일이 일어날지, 사람들이 뭐라고 말할지 걱정하는 걸 그만두었다. 실패한 결혼 생활의 증거로, 그와 아이리스가 마지막으로 친밀한 관계를 맺었던 적이 까마득했다. 그는 이럴 자격이 있었다. 

그는 재미를 볼 자격이 있었다. 

배리는 본격적으로 즐기기 시작하며, 부끄러워하지 않고 신음을 내질렀다. 레너드가 두 손가락을 혀와 함께 밀어 넣을 때까지 구멍을 넓히도록 두었다. 매끄러운 근육질의 단단한 손마디가 엉덩이를 쑤시자, 배리는 엄청난 감각에 애처롭게 신음했다. 

레너드는 혀를 빼낸 다음, 배리의 허벅지 뒤쪽에 달콤한 키스를 남기며 물었다. "어떻게 가고 싶어요, 흐음? 계속 이런 식으로 가지고 놀아줄까요? 뒤집어서 입으로 빨아줄까요? 아니면 혹시-"

"당신이요!" 배리가 필사적으로 신음을 흘렸다. "제 안에요. 당신의 그걸 넣어주세요. 제발. 전…정말, 정말 그러고 싶어요. 긴장이 굉장히 풀릴 거예요." 

"기꺼이." 레너드는 작은 루브와 콘돔을 가져오기 위해 서랍을 열며 매끄러운 어조로 장담했다.

왜 시장이 그런 걸 책상에 넣어두는지 묻지 않은 채, 배리는 콘돔을 뜯고 루브를 짜는 소리에 몸을 떨었다. 그는 책상 위에서 자세를 잡으며, 엉덩이를 치켜들고, 팔을 쭉 뻗었다. 

레너드가 뭉툭한 끝부분을 부드러운 구멍에 대고 문지르기 시작하자, 배리는 작은 소리로 부드럽게 헐떡였다.

그는 불안한 미소를 지으며 침을 삼켰다. 레너드가 큰 신음과 함께 안으로 들어오기 시작했고, 배리는 크게 심호흡했다. 벌어지는 감각은 쓰라렸고, 더 아플 거라고 생각했지만, 레너드는 천천히 들어왔다. 

그는 짧게 허리를 쳐올렸고, 더욱 깊숙히 밀어넣으며 커다란 페니스로 배리의 내벽을 천천히 열었다. 단단한 손이 배리의 등 중앙을 단단히 눌렀다. 레너드는 유혹적인 목소리로 느릿하게 말했다. "당신 안…정말 완벽해."

제대로 된 말이 입 밖으로 나오지 않았다. 배리는 손가락을 책상에 대고 오므렸다 펴기를 반복했다. 그는 온몸이 붉게 달아오른 채 땀을 흘렸고, 레너드가 안을 쳐올리자 안경이 코끝으로 흘러내렸다. 그가 할 수 있는 일이라곤 신음하는 게 다였다. 마침내 레너드가 끝까지 들어오자, 배리의 마른 몸이 크게 움찔했다. 

그는 레너드의 손가락과 혀가 한 일에 감사하며, 고개를 책상으로 떨어뜨린 채 헐떡였다. 레너드의 아름다운 중심이 믿을 수 없을 만큼 그를 가득 채운 나머지 정신을 놓아버릴 것 같았다.

"좋아요?" 레너드가 배리의 척추를 엄지로 쓸어올리며 부드럽게 물었다. 

"으응 " 배리는 안경을 고쳐 쓰고, 제대로 된 목소리를 내려 안간힘을 쓰며 숨을 헐떡였다. "너무 좋아요!"

레너드는 천천히 추삽질하기 시작했다. 자신이 얼마나 큰지, 얼마나 시간을 들여야 하는지 알고 있는 게 분명했다. 그는 꼼꼼한 연인이었고, 가장 커다란 신음을 이끌어내는 지점을 찾아내기 위해 여러 각도에서 추삽질했다.

배리는 신음하며, 엉망진창으로 망가지고 있었다. 빨갛게 달아오른 얼굴에 걷잡을 수 없는 미소가 떠올랐다. 그의 중심은 아래에서 요동치고 있었고, 레너드가 더 세게 박아 올리자 침을 흘리지 않으려 애썼다. 그는 시장의 거대한 페니스에 완전히 굴복하고 있었다. 이런 식으로 박히는 건 아주 오랜만이었다.

"범죄 활동에 대한 당신의 계산은 꽉 조이는 구멍만큼이나 인상적이더군요." 레너드가 침착하고 당당한 목소리로 느릿하게 말했다. "게다가 1퍼센트도 안 되는 오차 범위라니? 놀라워요."

"하아-으응, 아아!" 배리는 그의 칭찬에 신음을 흘리며 말을 더듬었다. "그-그게 지금 당장-으응-말하고 싶은 주제예요?"

"좋아하는 것 같은데요," 레너드가 놀리듯 말했다. "당신이 적은 노트를 전부 읽었어요, 기억해요? 변수 선택이 깔끔하고 정확하더군요. 내 좆을 받아들이는 것만큼이나 열심히 일하는 걸 좋아한다고 말할 수 있겠네요." 

"마-맞아요," 배리가 낑낑댔다. "좋아해요. 두-두 가지 모두. 아주, 젠장, 아주 많이요."

"당신은 똑똑해요. 천재죠." 레너드가 더욱 세게 추삽질하며 말을 이었다. "이 일에, 도시를 돕는 데 적임자예요. 당신의 꽉 조이는 구멍이 내 좆을 받아들이는데 적임인 것처럼." 

칭찬과 음담패설이 가져오는 뒤섞인 열기에 어찌할 바를 모른 채, 배리는 목을 울렸다. 레너드는 거칠게 박아넣자, 축축하고 뜨거운 두 사람의 피부가 부딪혔다. 배리의 안경은 코끝으로 흘러내렸고, 그는 책상 위로 손톱을 세웠다. 

"날 위해 일해줬으면 좋겠어요." 레너드는 그를 가차 없이 범하며 멀쩡한 호흡으로 매끄럽게 말했다. "내 선거를 도와주면, 당신에게 긴장을 푸는 기술을 아주, 아주 많이 제공하도록 하죠. 어떤가요, 배리?"

"좋아요! 세상에, 조-좋아, 좋아요!" 배리가 흐느꼈다. "너무, 아, 젠장, 너무 좋아요!"

"매일 이런 식으로 박아줄게요." 레너드는 약속을 읊조리며, 몸을 숙여 배리를 소리 지르게 만들 완벽한 각도를 찾아 깊숙이 박아넣었다. "당신의 모든 노력은 보상받을 자격이 있어요. 몇 번씩이고 계속." 

배리는 몸을 움찔거렸다. 엉덩이 안쪽과 고환의 압박감에 정신이 녹아내릴 것 같았다. 가버리는 것 외에는, 레너드의 것을 받아들이기 위해 할 수 있는 한 다리를 넓게 벌리는 것 외에는 생각할 수가 없었다.

"음, 갈 것 같아요?" 레너드가 목을 울렸다. "자, 배리…내 책상을 정액으로 더럽혀요…날 위해 가버리는 거예요. 당신은 기분 좋을 자격이 있어요…"

배리는 고개를 젖힌 채, 온몸이 쾌감으로 불타오르는 감각에 격렬한 신음을 지르며 사정했다. 강렬한 분출에 방이 핑 돌았고, 흐릿한 시야로 정액을 맹렬히 토해냈다. 너무나도 좋았고, 완벽했으며, 그의 고간은 열띤 욕망으로 움찔대며 맥박치고 있었다. 

레너드는 신음하며 천천히 좆을 빼냈고, 콘돔을 벗겨낸 다음, 정신없이 스스로를 문질렀다. 그의 오르가즘은 조용히 찾아왔고, 작은 신음과 함께 뜨겁고 긴 정액 줄기가 배리의 구멍을 적셨다.

배리는 그 야하고 끈적한 느낌을 즐기며 숨을 헐떡이곤, 마침내 안경을 다시 코 위로 밀어 올린 다음, 숨을 고르며 중얼거렸다. "세상에…" 

"음, 굉장했어요." 레너드가 칭찬을 건넸다. "앞으로 함께 일할 날들이 기대되는군요, 배리. 아주 많이." 

"네…" 배리가 넋 빠진 미소를 지었다.

"하지만," 레너드가 쯧 하고 혀를 차며 말했다. "이제 일어날 시간이에요."

"일어난다고요?" 배리가 눈썹을 찡그리며 인상을 썼다.

"일어나요, 배리."

방이 또다시 핑 돌았고, 배리는 주위를 둘러보며 재빨리 눈을 깜빡였다. 그는 레너드의 책상에 몸을 굽히고 있는 게 아니라, 레너드의 무릎에 누운 채 책상 뒤의 바닥에 늘어져 있었다.

매우 걱정스러운 눈치의 시장이 배리의 손을 잡고 그를 진정시켰다. "이봐요, 깨어났네요…괜찮아요?"

"잠-잠깐만요. 어떻게 된 거죠?" 배리는 몸을 일으키려고 애쓰며 허겁지겁 물었다.

"조심해요." 레너드는 배리를 제자리에 단단히 붙들어 두며 말했다. "책상에 머리를 너무 세게 부딪혀서 몇 분 동안 기절했어요."

"허? 우리가... 그 말은 우리가 섹스한 적이 없다고요?" 배리는 멍청하게 그를 바라보며 급히 물었다.

레너드는 얼굴을 붉히며, 수줍은 미소와 함께 대답했다. "했다면 내가 기억하겠죠." 

"오, 맙소사." 마지막 피 한 방울까지 머리 꼭대기로 몰리는 걸 느끼며, 배리는 부끄러움에 신음을 흘렸다. "그냥, 그냥 방금 질문은 못 들은 걸로 해주세요. 제가, 음, 뇌 손상을 입었나 봐요." 

"머리를 부딪히기 직전에 속옷을 안 입었다는 둥 하는 소리를 했어요." 레너드가 부드럽게 웃었다. "잡아주려고 했는데, 이렇게 됐네요."

"그러니까, 진짜로 섹스는 안 했다고요?" 배리가 실망한 속마음을 드러내지 않으려 애쓰며 애처롭게 물었다. 

"미안하게도, 안 했어요." 레너드가 따스하게 대답했다. "적어도 저녁 먼저 사게 해 주는 게 어때요."

"네?" 배리가 눈을 깜빡였다. 

"나랑 저녁을 먹고 싶은 건지 묻는 거예요." 레너드의 눈에 약간의 장난기가 반짝였다. "그리고 그 다음엔, 흐음, 두고 보도록 하죠."

"진심이세요?" 배리는 믿을 수가 없었다.

"그럼요." 레너드가 눈을 찡긋하며 대답했다. "관심이 있다면요?"

"오, 세상에! 좋아요! 완전 관심 있어요!" 배리가 흥분해서 삑사리를 냈다.

"물론 그 전에 당신의 알고리즘을 검토해야겠지만." 레너드는 씩 웃으며 말을 이었다. "그런 다음…어쩌면 현실이 당신의 작은 판타지에 부응할 수 있는지 알아낼 수 있을지도 모르겠군요."

"맙소사," 배리는 신음을 흘렸고, 어색하게 웃으며 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그는 책상을 힐끗 본 다음 재빨리 물었다. "그래서...정말로 책상에 콘돔을 넣어두나요? 아니면 그것도 그냥 제 상상인가요?"

"글쎄요." 레너드는 의미심장하게 말하며, 배리의 입술에 부드럽게 입을 맞췄다. "어쩌면 저녁을 먹고 난 다음, 디저트를 위해 돌아올지도 모르죠…그때 직접 알아보세요." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on https://arotic.postype.com


End file.
